To receive a desired signal from a time-division multiplexed signal, a receiver apparatus that switches a power supply to a receiver circuit on and off according to signal reception timings has conventionally been used as shown in patent document 1 (see patent document 1).
The receiver apparatus shown in patent document 1 starts the power supply to the receiver circuit a predetermined time before reception of a signal begins, in order to suppress adverse effects caused by repeating power-on and power-off. One example of such adverse effects is as follows. By repeating power-on and power-off, a power supply voltage changes, which affects a PLL (Phase Locked Loop) circuit and causes frequency fluctuations. This adversely affects signal reception, such as by preventing stable signal reception at a reception timing.
According to the above construction, the power supply to the receiver circuit is started the predetermined time before the signal-reception begins, to bring the receiver circuit to operate stably by the time the signal reception begins. As a result, the receiver apparatus can stably receive the time-division multiplexed signal.
Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H07-212269.